Liquid ejectors known in the art include a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid and a liquid circulator for circulating liquid through a circulation route. Such a liquid ejector controls pumps to adjust the pressure of the liquid in the circulation route. However, in a liquid ejector having multiple pumps, driving pulses generated for these pumps may undesirably fluctuate and thus cause the pressure of the liquid in the circulation route to vary.